Tanz Mit Mich
by Neko Oni
Summary: COMPLETED title: Dance With Me. it's the sadie hawkin's dance, where girlz ask da guyz, and yugi and anzu both wanna ask yami. the result is a very special, sweet, fluffy, magical night for a certain someone and yami. SHOUNEN AI.
1. Default Chapter

the title is german for Dance With Me.  
  
i have no clue why i decided to use a foreign language. Guess i'm taking a leaf out of katya's book! *giggles *  
  
ne wayz, onto da fic!  
  
yam: -_- disclaimer, warnings, and summary, baka.  
  
yam: SUMMARY: it's the sadie hawkins dance at school, where girlz ask da guyz, and yugi and anzu both like me and want to ask me. this is going to be a very special, romantic night for a certain someone and me. ^_~ shounen-ai! sweet, romantic fluff!  
  
yam: WARNINGS: shounen-ai. boi x boi. mushiness and fluffiness, some minor angst.  
  
yam: DISCLAIMER: stands for entire fic. oni doesn't own. thank God.  
  
hey! i heard that, yam!  
  
yam: ^_______^  
  
yug: oh, and SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!! CHIBI ZOO IS HOSTING AN UNOFFICIAL YUGIOH FANFICTION CONTEST!!!! IT'S GONNA BE REALLY COOL AND LOTS OF FUN WITH ACTUAL, AWESOME PRIZES!!!! PLZ ENTER!  
  
yug: check it out here! this is the site for it! or go see chibizoo's bio!  
  
yug: and for those of you in an educational mood, go learn more about the sadie hawkins dance here:   
  
now, fineally, for da ficcie!  
  
&&&&&  
  
TANZ MIT MICH  
  
(Dance With Me)  
  
Yugi walked down the hallway, sticking along the wall to avoid the milling students. He chewed his soft, full lower lip nervously and his huge violet eyes were transfixed on the note in his shaking, tiny palm. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his breath started to cut off.  
  
Yugi paused, leaning against the cold, pale tile of the wall, closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. 'I can do this.' He reassured himself, trying desperately to fight off his fear.  
  
The little one was terrified of what Yami's reaction might be, terrified that he'd have his heart and dreams shattered. He loved Yami with all of his heart, and he hoped the older boy returned his feelings. This was his chance; he and Yami had never gotten to go to a dance together before. The only dances the school had held so far, the Semi-formal and homecoming, were for juniors and seniors only. As a sophomore, Yugi had watched as Yami had gone to those dances with other people of his grade level.  
  
But the Sadie Hawkins Dance was a very special dance. It was open to all students; freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. And instead of the guys asking the girls, the girls asked the guys. That was what made Yugi so excited; Yami wouldn't be asking anybody, so it gave Yugi a chance to be brave, and this would be the first dance he and Yami could attend together!  
  
Yugi sighed dreamily, picturing himself held in Yami's steady, sure arms as they floated across the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes deeply. The little one was slipping further and further into his day dream, his tight, nervous grip on the note he'd lovingly written slackening slightly. It all depended on Yami........  
  
"Yugi!!! Hey, Yugi, guess what??!!" Anzu Mizaki, one of Yugi's friends and a cheerleader on the Varsity squad, came rushing up, her blue eyes alive with happiness and pure joy. She was bursting with sheer pleasure, as if all of her fondest dreams and wishes had come true.  
  
Yugi smiled, glad to see his friend happy. "Hi, Anzu. What?" His voice was cheerful, and his dark violet eyes showed just a hint of his unease, which he put aside, concentrating on his friend, as he always did.  
  
Anzu came running up and threw her arms about Yugi's petite body, whirling him around in the hall until he became dizzy. "Oh, Yugi, it's so wonderful! I didn't believe he'd say yes, but he did!! I think he may really like me!"  
  
"T-that's wonderful, Anzu." Yugi smiled, despite his dizziness, up at both her heads in his whirling vision. "So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Yami!" Anzu squealed, hugging Yugi tightly.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and he gasped, staring up at her with horrified eyes. "Y-yami?" "Yeah!" Anzu smiled again, her face going dreamy.  
  
"That's....that's....congratulations, Anzu." Yugi gulped again, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, it's going to be the best night of my life! Me, going to the dance with Yami! I never thought he'd say yes! I still can't believe it! You need to get a date, too, Yugi; don't be so shy, and ask someone! Just think of all the fun we'd have, going shopping for outfits for the dance together, helping each other get ready; it'd be so awesome!"  
  
"Y-yeah...." Yugi trailed off, feeling his heart crumble inside. So much for him going to the dance. Yami was the one person whom had even the slightest possible romantic interest in him, was the first one to ever befriend him, and now......Yugi had lost him. He wanted to hang his head, curl into a ball, and cry. But he couldn't; he didn't want Anzu to know. He didn't want to spoil her happiness; she didn't know he liked Yami. If she did, he knew she wouldn't have asked Yami to the dance.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Some of the light in Anzu's eyes faded when she saw how distressed her friend was.  
  
"Y-yeah! I'm f-fine! Just...just nervous about a test next period!" Yugi gulped, his heart beating. He wasn't very good at lying, but she seemed to buy it.  
  
".....Alright, Yugi, if you're sure. But, if you need someone to talk to, you know you can always count on me." Anzu told him seriously, looking him in the eye and seeing the intense amount of sorrow in them. She didn't believe his lie one bit. "Yugi....I have to get to class now, but if you want to talk, call me later tonight, k? I get home from dance class around 8."  
  
Yugi nodded numbly, then tears slipped down his cheeks once Anzu was gone. He didn't want her to know how upset he was; then she'd want to know WHY he was upset, and he refused to be selfish. He refused to destroy her happiness. As for him.....perhaps he deserved to be alone and unwanted; maybe it was his fate to be forever unloved, an object of ridicule and pity. Alone, with only half a heart.  
  
Yugi sniffled and tore up the note he'd written, throwing it in the wastebasket. He had no hope of ever being with Yami now. He wouldn't stand in Yami or Anzu's way of happiness. Head down, eyes leaking tears, the small angel turned and made his way to his next class in which there was no test.  
  
************  
  
Yami sighed, absentmindedly drumming his pen tip against his notebook as the teacher droned on and on in front of the room. He didn't really want to go to the dance with Anzu, even though they were going as just friends, at least as far as he knew.. They had no romantic feelings for each other, well, if Anzu liked him, she'd never said anything about it; they often went to dances just to have someone to go with to avoid going with people they didn't like. But Yami DID like someone; he liked Yugi, and wanted to go with Yugi to the dance. This was the only dance in which he had the chance, but Yugi would have to ask him. The girls were supposed to ask the boys, so all the gay uke's had to ask the seme boys they liked as well.  
  
Yami snorted, angered by the irony of it all. The one dance where he could take Yugi, and he wasn't able to ask the petite, fragile hikari. Oh, the cruelness of the world!  
  
Yami ducked just in time to avoid Joey's spitball as it flew in a graceful arc over his spiky hair to land upon Tristan's neck. He rolled his eyes, and ignored those two. Life really wasn't fair; Yugi should be able to go; he was ten times more mature than those two knuckle heads!!  
  
**********  
  
Yugi lay on his back upon his bed, the curtains on his window shut to block out the night and heat. His soft, white, and slender body was clad in white cotton ankle socks, light weight cotton, loose baby blue short shorts, and a matching blue and white striped spaghetti strap top. He toyed with the blue silk bow on the front of his pj's shorts as he talked to Yami on the phone.  
  
"But....Yami, are you sure?"  
  
"Yugi, please come. I know, I'm not supposed to ask you or anyone else, it being the Sadie Hawkins Dance, but Anzu and I always go to dances as just friends. This is the first time we can actually go to a dance together, and I would really like it if you would come, Yugi. You, me and Anzu. I'm sure she won't mind." Yami pleaded on the other line.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, his heart urging him to say yes, but his mind hesitant. How could he do that to Anzu? Yami obviously had no clue the girl was head over heals in love with him. But so was Yugi. He...he just couldn't resist. "Al..alright, Yami, but....if....if Anzu doesn't want me to come, then I won't. I don't want to intrude on anything."  
  
"You won't, Yugi, I promise. This is going to be one very special night-"  
  
Yugi blushed as he interrupted Yami with a huge yawn. "Sorry, Yami."  
  
Yami chuckled. "It's quite alright, little one. I think I should go now; you need your sleep."  
  
"G'night, 'Ami." Yugi yawned again, snuggling down into the blankets.  
  
"Good night, sweet one." Yami hung up the phone, then Yugi did, and the small one fell asleep with the phone cradled against his chest. &&&&&  
  
tbc......  
  
this was, originally, supposed to be a one-shot, however, i find that i can't finish it tonight. it's 11 35 pm, early for me, but i just kinda ran outta energy,  
  
and i have my math final on tuesday, and i have to do an english report that was due on thursday, which i skipped class b/c i didn't have it ready, it's already dayz late,a nd i gotta turn it in....actually, gotta write the damn thing!  
  
ne wayz, pls review if you think i should continue this!  
  
next chappie, the dance and all it's complications- and sweet moments!  
  
feedback is alwasy appreciated, and more than welcome! ^____________^  
  
yam: yes, plz help boost her very small ego. or puncture a hole in it! ^_^ 


	2. ding dong, anzu's gone

tee-hee! well, in this chappie, we fineally get rid of anzu! next chappie will be da last one, cuz i just got too many other fics on my plate right now. and i'm a lazy bum ^_~ but i'm sure u guyz will luv it- total yami x yugi fluffiness!!  
  
yug: b-but..oni..you made me wear a dress in this chappie!  
  
^_____^ and you look so kawaii! dun worry, folks, i've explained it in the ficcie! and i'm doing a pic of yug in his dress!  
  
yam: *rubs hands together gleefully * and i've got my car! ^_^ same one as in the bet!  
  
oh, and of course, thankies to all of my lovely reviewers! and especially those who've put me on your favs. list and also read my other ficcies! next chappie is going out to you guyz! *huggles *  
  
and now.....dun dun dun....yami and anzu start going out!  
  
*evil laughter * SIKE! hey, i'm in a humurous mood...scary, i know....  
  
&&&&&  
  
Yugi stood leaning against the wall, his hands clasped behind his back as his huge violet eyes watched the activity in the gymnasium. The school's huge gym had been decorated in light blue and white balloons and streamers. There was a live dj, a local girl whom Yugi'd occasionally seen around school. The stage crew had set up multi colored lights that illuminated the dance floor, but the rest of the interior was dark and dimly lit.  
  
Yugi yawned and shifted his slight weight to the other side. His feet were killing him; those high heeled dress sandals hurt! But the light blue, satin shoes with fake blue jewels on the straps that went across his insteps matched his spaghetti strapped, light blue dress with the dark blue gauze overlay perfectly. Well, the shoes had come with the dress, so it kind of made sense that they would've matched.  
  
He wished he could've worn something more comfortable and less exposing, but he was lucky to have even this to wear. His grandpa couldn't afford to buy him an outfit for the dance, but Mr. Hawkins, an old archaeological partner of his grandpa's, had a granddaughter who was three years younger than Yugi, and just the same size. Rebecca, the granddaughter, had let Yugi borrow her dress. Infact, Rebecca had been a little too happy about it; not only had she lent the dress to him, she'd even insisted on doing his make up. She'd put sparkling baby blue eye shadow on him, face powder, and strawberry flavored, sparkly lip gloss.  
  
Yugi wasn't quite sure how to take it, but Yami seemed to like it. Infact, when Yami had come to his house in his sleek, blue sports car with the two white racing stripes (the same car he has in "the bet") , he had told Yugi , "Little One, you look beautiful." And then had taken Yugi's soft, silver ringed hand in his and brushed a gentlemanly kiss on his fingers.  
  
The memory made Yugi blush, and he looked down at his painted toes. Yami had escorted him to the car, even opened the door and helped him in. They had had a pleasant ride, chatting quietly and enjoying the moment, until they'd stopped to pick Anzu up. Yugi hadn't had a chance to tell her he was going, and Yami had apparently forgot to mention it. At first, she had been surprised, and somewhat delighted.  
  
Then, she'd noticed that Yugi, not her, was sitting in the front seat. And Anzu always sat in the front seat when it was her and Yami. Yami, who'd always had one hand on the wheel and the other on his gear shift, which was located near the floor, had kept one hand on the wheel, and the other lingering near Yugi's, their finger tips nearly touching. He'd never done that with her. He never smiled so carefree with her, nor did he laugh as freely.  
  
Anzu figured out that Yami liked Yugi. And she wasn't happy. Yugi had talked mainly with Yami, but he'd also tried to include Anzu in on the conversation, too. However, Anzu, growing jealous, had bit her lip and said nothing. The fact that Yugi's dress was prettier than hers didn't help, either. She had on a pearly pink, semi tight dress with white shoes, and she'd worn too much jewelry. Yugi only had on three silver rings, two bracelets, a necklace, and earrings whereas the cheerleader had worn rings on every finger, bracelets that jangled when she moved, two necklaces, and earrings. To add insult to injury, when she'd asked Yugi where he'd gotten his dress, he blushed and said a friend, Rebecca, had lent it to him. The only Rebecca they knew was in seventh grade, and she, Anzu, was a senior, same as Yami.  
  
Anzu didn't like this; she didn't like it at all. Tonight was supposed to be her big night, the night when she had the courage to admit her feelings for Yami. And Yami was entranced with Yugi, nearly ignoring her entirely! So, soon as they'd parked, handed the door monitor their tickets, and entered the dance, she had forcefully taken hold of Yami's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, far away from Yugi.  
  
Yugi had been left alone at the gate, watching sadly as Anzu dragged Yami away. He sniffled and blinked back tears; he didn't want to ruin his make up. Then he'd look very bad. Instead of just a pretty loser hanging out by the punch bowl, he'd be a loser with messed up make up. The petite angel had made his way to the refreshment table, hiding in a corner against the wall. Nobody seemed to notice him, and no one had asked him to dance. He'd been standing here for half an hour, keeping his saddened violet eyes on Yami.  
  
He'd been so happy at first- he was sure he was going to have a great time. He'd been so excited; this was going to be his first dance, and Yami was taking him! He'd been hoping that he, Yami, and Anzu would all have a great time. Grandpa had even taken a picture of Yami and Yugi together. He'd been so proud of his grandson, saying how quickly he was growing up- the elderly man even had a tear or two in his eye as Yugi had headed out to Yami's car. And now..... He sighed, raising his head to try and find Yami and Anzu through the crowd of moving bodies, but he couldn't see them; it was dark and there were too many people.  
  
"Hey, Yugi-" The little one turned towards the soft voice, and saw Ryou. The silver haired hikari wore the same dress as Anzu, only he managed to look a hundred times better in it than she did. And his shoes matched his dress, and he didn't have on too much make up; it was similar to Yugi's, except sparkly pink instead of baby blue. The junior had body glitter dusted lightly along his bare arms and legs, and he also had-  
  
"Ryou, is that a tiara in your hair?" Yugi smiled, though his large eyes only showed his sadness.  
  
Ryou's face colored and he paused in reaching for a glass of punch. "Well, er- it's Bakura's doing. All of this-" He gestured towards his ensemble, "-is."  
  
Ryou suddenly gasped as Bakura, clad in black dress pants, black shoes, and a black silk dress shirt with an embroidered silver dragon, wrapped his arms around his date's trim waist. "So, I like things that sparkle." The trouble maker said, lowering his head and nibbling on Ryou's exposed shoulder.  
  
The hikari squirmed. "Bakura!" He wriggled out of his arms, then adjusted his mussed hair, dress, and tiara.  
  
Yugi forced a giggle, though he felt jealous inside. He wished he and Yami could be together like that. If only he'd been as brave as Ryou, and asked his crush out.  
  
Noting the sadness in his friend's eyes, Ryou came close to him. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip and looked down. "Oh, n-nothing."  
  
"Yugi......" Ryou's voice was stern, and a bit hurt by Yugi's lack of trust.  
  
Yugi turned his head, then looked up at his friend. "It's Yami- he....him and Anzu, I haven't seen them all night. Soon as we came in the door, Anzu took Yami onto the dance floor, and I haven't seen them since."  
  
Ryou seemed shocked. "B-but...I thought Yami liked you!"  
  
Yugi blushed and closed his eyes. "I wish he did."  
  
Ryou turned to look at Bakura over his shoulder. "You always tell me that Yugi's the one who Yami's always talking about in the locker room."  
  
Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "God, I get sick of hearing it. If I ever hear one more word about Yugi's cute little ***, then I'll knock Yami's teeth down his throat." He growled.  
  
Upon hearing Bakura's comment, Yugi's eyes went wide, his cheeks turned scarlet, and he ducked his head. "B-but....Yami's dancing with Anzu...."  
  
"Anzu Mizaki? Who on earth would want to dance with her? She's an ugly troll; she's too top heavy; her chest doesn't match the rest of her body." A red head girl with a tatoo and a nose ring, one of Bakura's friends and a senior, joined their conversation.  
  
"Speaking of well- rounded..." Bakura sneered at her.  
  
The girl snorted. "Not everyone's been blessed with the body of a sex god. Or goddess."  
  
"Make yourself useful." Bakura suddenly grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him past Ryou to stand next to the girl. "Go find Yami and get rid of Anzu."  
  
Yugi bit his lip nervously, rubbing his hand where Bakura had gripped his soft upper arm. He was sure that area was going to bruise. Ignoring Bakura's gruff speech, for that just was the way he was, Yugi smiled his thanks as he followed the girl onto the dance floor, his heels clicking against the overly waxed and polished wood.  
  
Yami was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and ruby eyes glaring angrily at Anzu. He was wearing his usual leather collar, black dress pants, black shoes, a black beater with an open front silver and dark blue flame shirt that accented Yugi's soft, gauzy dress perfectly.  
  
Anzu stood in front of him, hands on her pink clothed hips and glaring right back, stubbornly standing in his way and blocking his view of the crowd.  
  
"Anzu, what do you think you're doing? It's been half an hour; I want to find Yugi. All three of us were supposed to come together."  
  
"You never told me! How do you think that makes me feel, Yami? All this time, it's always just been the two of us! Then suddenly you're ga-ga over Yugi, and he's invited to this dance, and you completely ignore me!"  
  
"We're just friends. If you wanted me, you should've said something. But I like Yugi, not you."  
  
"NO!" Anzu shrieked and stomped her foot, almost breaking the heel of her shoe. "It's always just been the two of us, and I liked it that way! D*** it, Yami, I liked it! I like you!" She finished with a huff, shocked at what she'd just said.  
  
Yami was shocked as well, but it quickly cleared. "Anzu, I care for you as a friend, nothing more. Yugi already has my heart."  
  
"B-but-" She stuttered helplessly.  
  
"Look, just because you love someone, doesn't mean that they have to love you back. Life doesn't work like that. You can hope they do, but that's about it."  
  
Anzu's face twisted from shocked to outraged. Just as she was about to let her tongue loose once again, the red haired girl casually strolled over, hit her hips into Anzu's, and sent the cheerleader flying. Anzu smacked into the back of a big busted, blonde haired girl in a purple dress. A girl who didn't look to happy to have been hit into. While Anzu got dragged outside to settle the matter, the red head smirked and walked away, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.  
  
Yugi gulped, his eyes wide at what had just happened, and he looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say to Yami. He nervously wriggled his toes and licked his lips, tasting the strawberry flavor of his lip gloss.  
  
tbc..........  
  
&&&  
  
aww, just when it was getting good, i end it! ^___^  
  
sike! i couldn't do that to you guyz!! here's the rest....... &&&  
  
Yami stood completely still for a second as what had just happened registered in his brain. He shook his head and made a mental note to thank Bakura later. Then, seeing his nervous, distraught beloved, he pushed away from the wall and walked over to his side.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi nodded his head without looking up.  
  
Yami reached a long, slender finger under Yugi's soft chin, tilting his head up, and saw crystal tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, please don't cry. I'm so sorry for staying away like that, but me and Anzu had been fighting...we only danced once or twice, and....oh, Yugi, please don't cry tonight. It's our first dance together...."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing his worried crimson orbs, and blinked back his tears. He gulped, swallowing them down, and gave Yami a shaky, small smile.  
  
"Yugi...." Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him against his chest. "Beautiful one....my beautiful one.... We still have the rest of the night to make magical. And I promise you, it will be."  
  
Yugi gave Yami a full, heartwarming but slightly shaky smile as the older boy led him to the refreshment table for a steadying, calming drink of punch, then onto the dance floor for Yugi's first dance ever.  
  
tbc (for real this time!)  
  
&&&&&  
  
*snorts * some one-shot this turned out to be! but next chappie will be the last one! FLUFF AND ROMANCE, and no more anzu! ^_____^  
  
oh, and the red head in there? that's me! ^__^ i just couldn't resist adding myself! but i wont' be back next chappie- that's for yami and yugi only! and, no, i don't have a nose ring or a tatoo. as of yet. ^_^ but i'd rather have a belly button ring than a nose ring. :P  
  
so, what do ya think of this chappie? should i continue? 


	3. principals ruin everything

ack, gomen nasai, minna, for the long wait in updating. though, for me, one month ain't that bad....some of my updates on fics are alot worse....._  
  
yam: you said it yourself! ^.^ *smiles widely, flashing his braces *  
  
-_- with a muse like you, who needs enemies?  
  
yug: *sighs * i'm tired of you two always bickering. *shoves oni toward reviewers * go answer reviews while me and yam.....er.....play duel monsters ^_~ *grabs yam and drags him off *  
  
eh....right.....*blinks * guess i'll start with a shout out to isis and ly the werewolf. you guys are always reading and reviewing my ficcies! thankies! *huggles * ya make me feel all special and happies! *giggles *  
  
agentpudge: aww, girl, you know me, no logical thought what so ever! :P the whole reason for yugi in a dress? cuz i'm weird and i think it's cute. that's my logical reasoning  
  
katya: thankies for the long review. your randomness was quite good *giggles * been taking lessons from ap?  
  
trish: ack, ur probably right about the title. i've had 3 years of german in highschool, and spent part of my senior summer in Germany, but, one year at college, and poof, all gone. -_- i really didn't give too much thought to grammatical correctness when i came up with it- i pulled it out of nowhere, as i do most of my stuff.  
  
princess strawberry: thankies for all the reviews on my fics ya send. i appreciate it.  
  
cloud 1-3-5: thankies for adding this to your favs. glad ya like it, and thanks for the double reviews! ^^  
  
eh, sorry to everyone who reviewed that i didn't answer. that doesn't mean that i don't wuv ur reviews! i really do, just don't have enough space to answer everyone! but i still wuvs you! ^^ *huggles reviewers and passes out chocolate and candy *  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The multi colored lights whirled on rotating disks overhead, and the dj blasted fast paced music from the gymnasium's speakers as the students danced, some of them a little too close for propriety, and others just mingled about, hanging out and chatting by the punch bowl or attempting to sneak out of the gym for a little make out session.  
  
Yugi held his cup of punch nervously in his trembling hands, looking down at the quivering red liquid. Red, like Yami's eyes. Yami......Yugi gasped, and his head popped up to momentarily look at the senior's face. Seeing the warm, appraising look the older boy was giving him, Yugi blushed and quickly ducked his head, swirling his half drunk drink in his cup.  
  
He couldn't do this. There was no way he would be able to dance with Yami. He was too afraid he'd make a fool of himself. This was the first dance he'd ever been to in his life; he didn't even know how to dance. And the dj.....the music she was playing, the way the others were dancing....Yugi knew he could never dance like that. His face turned red just thinking about it.  
  
The little one looked up, watching the dancers. He spied Ryou, who waved to him from the edge of the dance floor. Ryou's hips were swaying softly, and every so often he'd rotate half a turn on one foot. Bakura's movement's matched those of his date's, moving closer and closer with each beat of the song until Ryou's hind end was pressed firmly up against his crotch. The delinquent's hands sensuously slid across the slender boy's clothed stomach before traveling down and grasping his hips, forcing him to grind against him. Ryou looked a bit uncomfortable, but did it anyway.  
  
That was, until the principal stormed over and broke them apart, giving Bakura a good, long lecture on manners and modesty. Bakura merely sneered at her, then, soon as she was gone, resumed his dirty dancing with Ryou. That was, until the boy slapped him across his cheek, turned on his heels, and stomped out of the dance. Bakura held his cheek, looked shocked for a moment, shook his head, then chased after Ryou to apologize.  
  
Yugi gulped and looked back down at his drink. There was no way he could dance like THAT. He really hoped Yami didn't dance like that. He was going to have a hard enough time keeping rhythm with the song without having to worry about Yami doing anything....anything like Bakura had done to his date. Maybe...maybe he would have been better off staying home after all......  
  
Watching Bakura get in trouble, first with the teacher, then with his date, Yami chuckled. Yugi gasped and looked up at him, and he looked down into the frightened violet orbs. His own eyes widened in surprise. He was waiting for Yugi to finish his drink, believing him to be thirsty, but the little one was actually frightened. Then again, after watching Bakura, who wouldn't be?  
  
Yami set his own empty paper cup down, took Yugi's from his trembling hands, then pulled the small sophomore into his arms. "Yugi, hush, it's all right. We don't have to dance if you don't want to. Would you like to leave now?"  
  
Hearing the disappointment in Yami's voice, Yugi shook his head and pushed back the tears he could feel threatening to spill. "Y-yami, I'm sorry. Maybe you should've just stuck with Anzu. I-I don't know how to dance....and I....I just c-can't dance like...like that.... I thought....I didn't know that was how they danced here....."  
  
Yami chuckled, relief flooding through him, and he hugged Yugi tightly, rubbing his back. "Yugi, there's nothing to be sorry for. And the music isn't a problem. Stay right here." Yugi nodded, clasping his hands to his chest and watching as Yami walked off through the crowd., to the dj's booth. He said a few words to her, she nodded, he smiled, then turned and walked back to his precious, waiting angel.  
  
As Yami worked his way back to Yugi, the next song came on. But instead of the usual songs she played, this beat was slow and soothing. Yami came over to Yugi, whose eyes were wide. Now, this....this song, he would like to dance to.  
  
"Yugi, may I have this dance?" Yami held out his hand. Yugi pulled one hand from his chest and gently placed it in Yami's larger palm. Yami's hand was warm and gentle as his fingers grasped Yugi's small, delicate hand and pulled him away from the punch table.  
  
Yami looked over his shoulder and nodded to the dj, who grabbed her microphone. "This is a special dedication from Yami, who is sending all of his love out with this song to Yugi."  
  
At the sound of her voice, all eyes turned to the tri-color haired couple. Yami didn't seemed phased at all; Yugi held all of his attention as he led the adorable angel onto the dance floor. Yugi, on the other hand, was utterly terrified. He glanced around at all of the curious faces, some of the girls throwing him jealous looks, before he lowered his gaze to him and Yami's intertwined hands. His legs, which felt like they were turning to jello, stopped moving, and the hand still held against his chest gripped his dress tightly.  
  
He couldn't do this. He so could not do this. Yugi bit back a whimper, trying to keep himself from trembling. He wasn't used to so many eyes on him. It was bad enough he didn't know how to dance, and was going to make a fool of himself in front of Yami, but with all of those eyes on him.....he couldn't take it.  
  
When Yami felt the younger boy balk, and saw the fearful look on his sweet face, the older boy gave his dainty, soft hand a reassuring squeeze. Yugi's eyes flew up to Yami's, and he felt himself drowning in the calm, warm ruby depths. The fiery red eyes calmed him, telling him it would be all right, and to trust Yami.  
  
Yugi gulped, then forced one of his leaden feet to take a step. Then another, and another. It got easier with each step he took. Yugi's spine was still stiff with fear, but he bravely fought it off. He could do this. He knew he could. He kept repeating it in his head. He was fine; he could do this. Yami was here. As long as Yami was here, everything was fine.  
  
Yami smiled warmly down at Yugi, his heart bursting with pride. He knew how much courage it took for Yugi, who was painfully shy, to come onto the dance floor, especially with everyone watching them. Yami himself ignored them all, concentrating on the one person in the room who mattered more than life itself to him. All his thoughts, his feelings, everything, was focused and tuned on Yugi. On the little angel.  
  
Yami's smile widened when they were in the middle of the dance floor, and he drew back his arm, pulling the little one closer to his body. Both of his arms wrapped loosely around Yugi's thin waist, and fragile, white arms came up to delicately encircle his neck. Yami started to move, bringing Yugi with him, into his center of gravity, and the two started to dance.  
  
The lyrics and rhythm wrapped around them, joining them as one and separating them from the rest of the world. As soon as Yugi had found himself eye level with Yami's chin, his high heeled shoes giving him a few needed extra inches, he had closed his eyes and let himself float in Yami's steady arms.  
  
Yami bent his head, inhaling the soft lavender scent of his beloved. Yugi was so light, so fragile, in his arms as they whirled about the dance floor, totally lost in each other. Yami felt his heart swell within his chest until he, too, was light as a feather, his soul flying with Yugi's on the wings of love.  
  
Yugi's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, and he gazed up into Yami's eyes, focusing only on them and letting Yami guide him in the steps of the dance. He kept looking into Yami's eyes, afraid that if he broke eye contact then he'd break the magic spell woven around them, wrapping the two in their own, private universe.  
  
The singer stopped singing, and the beat slowed down even more, and the dj motioned for the tech crew to dim the lights. By now, most people had gone back to their business, but a few still sent Yami and Yugi jealous glances. But the love birds were too wrapped up in each other to even care.  
  
Unfortunately, like all good things, the song came to an end. Yami's feet stopped moving, and Yugi found himself near the edge of the dance floor with Yami's arms still wrapped around him.. He looked up and felt his insides melt at the soft, warm look on the taller boy's face. The crimson eyes were warm and gentle, and he had on a small smile.  
  
Yami smiled at the dazed expression on Yugi's sweet face. The little angel apparently hadn't come down from their cloud yet. And neither had he, completely. He raised one of his arms from the thin waist and cupped one Yugi's satin cheeks, running his calloused thumb over the soft skin.  
  
Yugi's rose petal lips parted and he closed his eyes. He placed both of his hands on Yami's chest, raising on his tip toes as Yami bent his head, guiding Yugi's own head towards his. Their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss.  
  
Yugi's arms slid up, over Yam's sculpted shoulders and he buried his hands in the spiked crimson and black hair. Yami placed both his hands around his little angel, holding him protectively against his chest as he lost himself in the sweet sensation of Yugi.  
  
Yugi was drowning in the new sensations assaulting his body. His mind was frozen; he couldn't think, and his heart was pounding like a jack hammer. All he knew was that he was flying with Yami, and letting Yami guide him. He was reacting on pure instinct. That, and what he'd seen couples in romance movies do.  
  
In all of his wildest and painfully erotic, vivid dreams, Yami had never imagined Yugi to taste this sweet, this pure, this innocent. He was about to loose himself unto Yugi and deepen the kiss, when he happened to open his eyes for a single second and see none other than the prim and proper school principal coming towards them.  
  
His crimson eyes widened, and he cursed himself for giving into temptation and kissing the little one right in the school's gymnasium. But how could anyone resist a charming sprite like Yugi? A quick glance around assured that no one except for the principal had seen them; Yami's dazed mind had at least been half alert and he'd taken Yugi to a private, dark corner of the gym, on the side of the dj's booth.  
  
Yami quickly pulled away from Yugi and stepped back. Yugi's eyes filled momentarily with hurt and surprise before he, too, saw the principal. Yami quickly shoved his little love behind him, wanting to hide Yugi from any prying eyes. He was sure there was going to be a scene, and he wanted to keep Yugi out of it as much as possible; he didn't want anyone to know it was Yugi he'd been kissing. He didn't want the little angel's reputation to be tarnished.  
  
Yugi whimpered, his body trembling with fear as the principal stalked towards them with a disproving look upon her face. He bit his lip to keep back another whimper, and he bravely fought back his tears. Oh God, what had he done? He was going to be in so much trouble, and he'd never been in trouble before; he'd never even had one detention. But it had felt so right to be in Yami's arms.......  
  
Yami braced himself as the principal was only two steps away. She was glowering at him, and he could see her tongue just itching to get him in trouble. She pursed her lips, about to delve into her lecture and punishment.  
  
"Mrs. Filch, look at what Bakura's doing over there!" The girl in the dj booth yelled frantically, pointing in a hurry to another corner of room, where there was no Bakura. But, in the huge crowd of students, it was impossible to tell that from the floor. Only up in the raised dj booth could one see who was on the other end of the gymnasium.  
  
The principal's head swiveled around. "Bakura." She growled, her beady eyes shining gleefully at catching the school's most notorious trouble maker. She looked at Yami and his date, who was trembling and hidden behind his back. Only the hem of a powder blue dress and short, thin white legs and blue satin sandals could be seen. "You two, do not move." She snarled, then stalked off in pursuit of her favorite prey.  
  
Yami breathed a sigh of relief, and shot a quick, grateful look to the dj; she was one of his school friends he hung out with in the halls and in classes. She gave him a thumbs up then put on a hip hop song with a funky beat.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi, a smirk on his face. "Well, that was close-" He stopped when he say Yugi's terrified, round violet eyes and shaking body. The little one was quivering so hard it looked like he could barely stand.  
  
"Yugi, hush. It's all right, Yugi, she's gone. Hush, now." Yami wrapped him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. Yugi whimpered, both of his hands grasping Yami's shirt and he buried his face into his chest, breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, please, not right here, not now. We have to go, right now." Yami held Yugi tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and glancing about nervously. The principal was no where in sight. That could be good, or it could be bad.  
  
"Yugi, we must leave, now, before she comes back." Yami took Yugi's soft hand in his and started to walk swiftly towards the double doors.  
  
Yugi gulped and tagged along, nearly stumbling a few times and his heels clanked loudly against the wooden floor. "B-but, Yami, she told us to stay right there-"  
  
"Yugi, I won't let either of us get caught. That's why we have to leave now. If she doesn't see us the rest of the night, she'll most likely forget about it come Monday. But if she does see us again, she WILL remember, and we WILL be in trouble. For myself, it doesn't really matter, but, little one, I can not bear to see you in trouble." Yami tugged Yugi along, throwing open the doors and ushering Yugi through swiftly.  
  
"Where are you two going in such a hurry? The dance isn't nearly over." One of the parent chaperones guarding the doors said.  
  
Yami glared at him. "Yugi's sick." He lied, wrapping an arm around Yugi's quivering shoulders and then nearly running the car, Yugi right at his side, fearfully clinging to him.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
*sighs * remember how i said this was gonna be the last chappie? well, forget that. next one will probably be. this was supposed to be all fluff and romance, yug was helping me with it  
  
yug: ^.^  
  
but then, yam just had to butt in and put the idea for the principal and all in my head. evil muse.  
  
yam: ^.^ *beams, showing off his braces * well, kissing in the middle of a highschool dance- you're bound to, realistically, get in trouble for it!  
  
yug: so? i thought it was cute and sweet!  
  
yam: -_- too cute and sweet. i had to spice it up a bit  
  
and don't worry, folks, the dj won't be back. i just couldn't resist a female dj- i saw it on the Twix commercial, and i couldn't resist *giggles * oh, and as for Mrs. Filch, yes, she's based off of Mr. Filch from the Harry Potter books. She's his Muggle sister :P dun know what i'm talkin' about? go read harry potter. trust me, you'll get hooked.  
  
well, enough of my big mouth for now! but, *snorts * what a way to end this chappie! *looks at last paragraph and shakes her head * probably only gonna be one more chappie after this, but don't hold me to my word. however, this is NOT the last chapter. AT LEAST one more after this. dunno- haven't written it yet XP 


	4. stolen kisses

eh....wow, been a loooonng time, ne folks?  
  
yam: it's pathetic excuse time....  
  
no, no excuses. ^.^ *beams * i just couldn't write this..this...disgusting glob of gooey fluff and icky sugary sweetness......that stuff totally isn't really my style lately; all i've ever seem to come up with anymore is lots of .....angst, angst, and more depressing, heart wrenching, someone's life just got torn apart angst! you know, the good stuff!  
  
but....today i'm in an odd mood....so...i actually did something happy....wow..didn't know i could do that lol!  
  
yam: -.- your stupidity is astounding  
  
shut up  
  
yam: make me  
  
with pleasure *chases off after yam *  
  
yug: HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE READERS AND THE STORY? *suddenly notices said readers * *gulps and waves shyly * h-hi there.....um...i guess i'm doing the author's notes.... so...  
  
yug: this is the last happy chapter of this happy little story! ^.^ and a huge thank you to all you dear, wonderful, sweet reviewers! musoka 14, bazzie-boo (cloud 1-3-5), isis 54, lovely nori, hime no ichigo, agentpudge, dark fairy7, amethyst bubble, ryu arashi, yami's girlfriend, serena yugi yami, soul dreamer, sabby, kazuki landen, lady ithiliell aka luna malfoy, goddess chloe, and i luv kai  
  
yug: *huggles them all * thank you so much for reading- and reviewing! especailly if you did it more than once! oni loves all of your lovely reviews- and so do i! ^.^  
  
yug: and more than one reviewer has pointed out it should be tanz mit mir, not mich, but oni knows this; she's already addressed it; she's just too lazy to change it -.-  
  
yug: and....anyway, i hope you all enjoy this last chapter! happy readings! ^.^  
  
...must you sound so bloody cheerful? -.-  
  
yug: ...oh, shut up, oni! for once, you-or yami- won't ruin this happy fluff! ^.^  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Yugi, shh, it's alright. It's over; we got away. Please, Yugi, shh." Yami had both his arms wrapped around Yugi's small, shaking body as the little angel sobbed into his chest, his face buried against him.  
  
Yugi cried hard, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd never been in trouble before, and the angry principal looming over them had frightened him nearly half to death. But he was calming down slowly under Yami's gentle administrations. The older boy held him close, rocking him, running a hand through his fluffy, spiked hair, whispering sweet, reassuring words in his ear, and placing little, soothing kisses on his soft forehead.  
  
Yugi sniffled and Yami groped around the car, searching for a small packet of tissues, but he didn't have any. "I-I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi kept his petite body pressed against lean one; his voice was muffled by Yami's shirt.  
  
"No, Yugi. It's my fault; I shouldn't have lost control like that." Yami gripped each of Yugi's thin shoulders and eased him back a bit, then titled his head up with one finger and gazed into his big violet eyes. Yugi's soul shattering purple orbs were puffy from crying, and he had tear tracks staining his porcelain cheeks.  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes, crimson and purple meeting and staring past each other, trying to look into the other's soul. Yugi gulped and licked his lips, going light headed. Yami's ruby eyes darkened with desire as he watched Yugi's little pink tongue dart across those soft, silky rose petal lips.  
  
He was loosing control again. He couldn't help himself when he was around Yugi; it was so easy to get lost in his sweetness. His thumb started to brush Yugi's soft cheek of its own accord, and the violet eyes sank shut as the angel leaned into the caress.  
  
Yami started to lean down, and Yugi automatically sat up a bit more. Their lips touched softly, pressing firmly against one another. Yami's arms tightly encircled Yugi's slender waist and he shifted their bodies so that they could be even closer. He turned them forwards instead of sideways, bringing Yugi's back to rest against the steering wheel.  
  
Yugi shuddered once, a tingling sensation sweeping through his body. His second kiss in one night! He was lightheaded with ecstasy; he couldn't think, couldn't do anything except feel Yami's warm hands, his hot mouth. Nothing existed except for Yami and his touch.  
  
Yami lost himself in Yugi. All he knew was the soft, heaven sent bundle he held in his arms. The faint floral scent of Yugi's perfume only intoxicated him further, and, blood rushing through his veins, Yami crushed Yugi's soft lips under his own.  
  
He was leaning Yugi backwards to deepen the kiss when the sudden, loud honk of a car horn made them both jump. Yami's ruby eyes flew open and he jerked up, fully alert and glancing around. Yugi screamed and clung to Yami, his violet eyes wide with fear, his small, shaking hands fisted in Yami's shirt, which was still damp in spots from his previous tears.  
  
After scanning the night darkened parking lot intensely, Yami breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, flopping back against the back of his seat and pulling Yugi with him. But if no one had caught them, then that meant.....  
  
Yami's sudden peal of laughter made Yugi scream and jump again. The little one buried himself against Yami as the older boy laughed. "Oh...Yugi...it...it was...was us..." Yami gasped out between laughs.  
  
Yugi was frozen for a few minutes, turning what Yami said over in his mind, then he giggled a little, nervous. When he and Yami had been ..making out.... Yami had turned him, and he in turn had honked the horn! Face flushing scarlet, Yugi giggled self consciously.  
  
He looked up at Yami, who was still shaking with laughter, when a flash of movement under the outside light caught his eye. "Y-Yami! Mrs. F-Filch is c- coming!" He squealed in panic, eyes widening in terror. They were going to be caught!  
  
"Oh, ****." Yami swore. "We'd better get out of here...." He pushed Yugi a little and the small one scrambled from Yami's lap into the passenger seat. Yami didn't take the time to buckle his seat belt; he quickly turned the key, starting the car, put the gear shift into reverse, turning the wheel as he backed out, shifted to first, then peeled out so fast he left tire marks and his tires made an angry, loud screech.  
  
Yugi was jostled along, nearly hitting his head off of the dashboard as the pulled out, before he managed to get his seat belt on. He buckled it in and wrapped his hands around it, his knuckles going white. "Y-yami...t-too fast." He had his eyes screwed shut, sure that they were going to wreck.  
  
Yami eased his foot off of the gas pedal and slowed down, now doing the speed limit since they were far enough away from the school. "I'm sorry, Yugi. You okay?"  
  
Yugi whimpered a bit and nodded, then they fell into silence. "So....now what should we do?" Yugi chewed his lip nervously, noting that, in all of the kissing he and Yami had done, his lip gloss had come off. In the flickering light of passing cars, he saw Yami's lips sparkling from Yugi's gloss.  
  
Yugi giggled and Yami gave him a sideways look. "My lip gloss came off on you."  
  
Yami smiled a bit, his tongue flicking out to lick it off his lips. "Mm..so you don't naturally taste like strawberry then?"  
  
Yugi's blush deepened and he hid his giggle behind his dainty hands. "N- no."  
  
"Ah. I bet you taste like cherry." Yami's eyes gleamed at Yugi, and he felt his pulse quickening and his breath shortening.  
  
Panting once more, Yugi licked his lips, but it wasn't because he was nervous this time. "W-want to find out?"  
  
Yami gasped in surprise at the open invitation as he got dizzy from desire, but before he could reply, there was a ringing tone from Yugi's purse. Yugi sighed, opened the light blue hand bag that matched his dress, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? Grandpa? Do I have to? Just a little longer, please? B-but....oh, alright...."  
  
Yugi looked thoroughly disappointed as he hung up. "Grandpa wants me home now; it's already 11 pm, an hour past my curfew. I'm sorry, Yami." The little one's head was lowered and he stared angrily down at his sandals.  
  
Yami reached over, driving with one hand, and squeezed one of Yugi's dainty hands with his own. "It's alright, Yugi. We always have next weekend to go out."  
  
Yugi gasped and his head snapped up. He smiled widely at Yami. "Y-you really mean it?" Yami nodded and Yugi squealed in delight, latching both his arms around Yami's free one and nuzzled his shoulder. Yami chuckled and kissed the top of his head before turning back to the road.  
  
All too soon they pulled up in front of Yugi's house. They would have stolen a few more kisses, but Yugi's grandpa was outside, in his house coat, with the porch light on, waiting and watching them. So all Yami got was a sweet smile from Yugi and a quick good bye.  
  
Yugi opened the door and was half way out when he froze. "Oh my gosh! We forgot about Anzu! She doesn't have a ride home!" He looked horrified.  
  
Yami chuckled. "She has a cell phone; she can find her own way home." He said off handedly, not worried about her at all.  
  
Yugi smiled a bit, still not thoroughly convinced, but his grandfather waved him on. "I gotta go....I had a really wonderful time; thank you, Yami." Yugi walked up the sidewalk to the house, but turned when he heard Yami start his car up again. He smiled sweetly and Yami and blew him a kiss before following his grandpa into the house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A half hour later Yugi was in his pjs, on his bed, with Harry Potter and the Order Of the Phoenix open before him. He was re-reading the book for the seventh time, and giggling hysterically as he did so. He was on chapter twenty-five, when Harry was out with Cho on a date. But he wasn't reading or thinking of wizards, broomsticks, or Quidditch.  
  
He was imagining him and Yami in a corner at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. It was Valentine's Day, just like in the book, and he and Yami were sitting at a small table for two, sharing a cup of cocoa with whipped cream, their hands entwined on the table and making goo-goo eyes at each other.  
  
He giggled and blushed again when his grandpa's sleepy voice interrupted him. "Yugi! Lights out; it's past your bed time."  
  
"Alright, Grandpa." Yugi said, then stuck his tongue out at the closed door. He turned his light off, grabbed a flashlight, pulled a blanket over his head, and went back to reading and daydreaming about him and Yami and their perfect date.  
  
Well, their real date hadn't been perfect, but it had been close enough. Besides, not even the best of plans turned out perfect. What mattered was that he'd been with Yami. And that had made it perfect. Yugi blushed a little and muffled his giggle with his pillow. He fell asleep dreaming about his first kiss from his first boyfriend.  
  
owari  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
yay! 'tis finished! done! finito! the end! the end! the end! 'tis over! yay! *grabs yam and yug and spins around in circles until they all fall over, dizzy *  
  
wow, i'm so beyond proud of myself! i finally finished a story!  
  
yam: -.- *dryly * oh, joy, oh rapture. forgive me for not leaping for joy. bad back, you know.  
  
*glares * smart ass  
  
yam: *sticks his tongue out *  
  
eh...anyway....plz review if you liked this sickeningly sweet, icky gob of fluff and sap! 


End file.
